


[Podfic] The Only Force

by Rindle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dubious Consent, Feels, Fluff and Humor, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle
Summary: Malfoy is an unwilling victim of a love spell. Harry is a willing victim of his attentions.An audio recording of megyal's fanfic.





	[Podfic] The Only Force

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Only Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248576) by [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal). 



  
  
Rose photo found [here](https://www.maxpixel.net/Paper-Rose-I-Love-You-Lettering-Font-Love-3215196)  
Modified for cover art by Rindle

  
Thank you megyal, for giving [blanket permission](https://megyal.livejournal.com/profile). <3

**Stream or Download:** (lower-quality mp3)  
[MP3](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/zsvhviyfgr86xyu/TheOnlyForce_ReadbyRindle_lq.mp3?dl=0) [ 00:17:17 | 16 mb ]

**Download Only:** (right-click, save link as)  
[MP3](https://www.filefactory.com/file/3zi26o6gjoot/TheOnlyForce_ReadbyRindle.mp3) [ 00:17:17 | 42 mb ]  
[M4B](https://www.filefactory.com/file/3jw7uuaq52nt/TheOnlyForce_ReadbyRindle.m4b) [ 00:17:17 | 40 mb ]


End file.
